A Cornucopia Of Chansey!
Previous episode: A Loose Baby Toothry! Transcript Elizabeth: So this is Chansey Land. ???: It is and Chansey these are all my Chansey. Chance: You must chansey include the word "chansey" somewhere in your chansey sentence. Elizabeth: Ok then, I'm chanseyelizabeth. Gordon: What the Chansey are you talking about Ichiga: I'm chansichiga. Gordon: Anyway, I'm ChanGordon. Valona: It's Chansey nice to meet you Chance gives them Chansey headbands. Even the pokemon had chansey headbands Rotom: So I'm ChanRotom? Emboar: Its a little Chansey embarrassing Elizabeth: Where did you get all these Chansey?! Gordon: There must be a Chansey hundred of them. Chance: I spent day and night Chancatching them. One of Chansey was bigger than the rest. ???: One of these will date me for sure. Gordon: Here we Chansey go again.... Jumpluff: Which one of you Chansey would like to date me? All the Chansey respond with Egg Bomb. Which made Jumpluff blast off. Gordon: Well that was Chansey anticlimactic. Rotom: I'm chansey taken. Toothry: So you're dating? Rotom: *blushes* Meanwhile... Glorysia Melody: Ugh!! GOD (bleep) THAT WAS A BAD DAY!!! I WANT TO TAKING AN APPLES BUT IT WAS FAIL!!! Kestin: Calm down, is just a metal apple. It was not a real apple. Glorysia Melody: METAL APPLE!? I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T A BAD IDEA WAS- ???: Hello lady, welcome to the Chansey Land. Kestin: Wait what? Chanse: Riolu, pink lady, You must chansey include the word "chansey" somewhere in your chansey sentence. Glorysia Melody: Um, hello? Kestin: Chanstin, god (bleep). Glorysia Melody: Me? I don't think so. Chanse: Pink lady, your Riolu had joined Chansey Land, you must chansey incluse the word "chansey" before you join our land. Kestin: Glory, you must Chansey include- Glorysia started to get mad. Glorysia Melody: NOT FAIR!!! I just saw that Chansey Land is bland! I HATE CHANSEY! I HATE CHANSEY LAND! AND I HATE YOU!!!!!!! *Walks out* Kestin: *sigh* Back at Chansey Land... Gordon: Hey, Chance, why is one of the Chansey bigger than the rest and is in a different color than all Chansey? Chance: I call her the queen. We see a very big green Chansey. Toothry: Is one of these Chansey your girlfriend if you're taken, Rotom? Rotom is exasperated it's getting asked that by a baby. Espeon: I'm guessing that's the Chansey leader? Does it have a nickname? Chance: I call it Eggy Mcqueen. Espeon: Eggy McQueen? Sounds like a Cars reference who was named Lightning McQueen, Chansey. Rotom: What about Butt McQueen? Espeon: No.. Chance laughed. Rotom: Farty Mcqueen? Elizabeth: No Emboar - _- Your Chansey making this up, aren't you? Rotom: I Chansey am. Elizabeth: And you need to Chansey stop. Suddenly, all the Chansey, except for Valona's Chansey and Eggy McQueen were captured in a cage. Elizabeth: Team Chanseyrocket! Chance: What the Chansey was that? Chance: Here, have a Chansey headband. Gordon: You let those Chansey go this Chansey instant. Team Rocket had headbands too. Eddie: No can Chansey do. Gordon: Espeon, use Chansey Swift. Elizabeth: Rotom, use Chansey Shadow Ball. The attacks just bounce off. Elizabeth: Should we use a Z-move? Rotom nods. Chansey: Let me do it. Just as Valona was about to twist her Z-crystal, Chansey started to glow Chance: Could it Chansey be....? Ichiga: It's Chanseyvolving. Chansey grew tufts on its ears It grew white fur that looked like a dress. The glow dispersed and a new form stood Chansey's place Rotom: That's a Blissey, Chansey. Valona: It evolved into Blissey, Chansey. Rotom: Blissey, the happiness Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chansey. Blissey uses its fur to sense sadness. It shares its egg with sick and injured people and Pokémon. Chance: Blissey, Chansey catch. Blissey catches the Chansey headband. Elizabeth is about to command an attack when Jigglypuff interrupts with Sing. Everybody falls alseep. Except for the heroes Valona: Now Blissey, while Team Rocket is Chansey asleep, use Double Slap. Double Slap frees the trapped Chansey. Gordon: What power, Chansey. Rotom and Jigglypuff put on a sort of "concert" for Chanseyland with Sing. Jigglypuff puffed up at Team Rocket for sleeping through it. But then another Jigglypuff arrives. The anime Jigglypuff saw Team Rocket asleep. She puffs up in anger and scribbles on their faces. Gordon: Serves them right. Elizabeth's Jigglypuff: I can sing better than you. Rotom: So can I. Espeon: I'll use Safeguard to protect you all from falling asleep. Rotom and the two Jigglypuff use Sing and have a contest. Mic. Jigglypuff: Good idea. All 3 of them start singing Espeon uses Safeguard allowing the others to be immune to sleep. Then all the Chansey in Chanseyland plus Blissey join in. Chance: With Safeguard in effect, no one will fall asleep. Elizabeth: Is this a Chansey kareoke? Mic. Jigglypuff hopped over to them. Mic. Jigglypuff: Not Chansey really. Espeon soon got tired from using Safeguard and gave in But they were panting Then the singing Pokémon were tired and fell asleep Elizabeth: Tired, aren't you? Rotom is dreaming that it's on a stage singing Justin Beiber music They decided to stop. But only Rotom was sleeping. Rotom (in its sleep): I will dance with Justin Beiber.. Mic. Jigglypuff laughed Everyone laughed. Rotom wakes up. Rotom: Where's Justin Beiber?! Mic. Jigglypuff uses Double Slap to blast Team Rocket off to the sky who were still sleeping. Elizabeth: He's not here, you only dreamed about him Mic. Jigglypuff who had two mics hopped over to Elizabeth's Jigglypuff Mic. Jigglypuff: Here, have this Mic. Jigglypuff: I found it when we had loads of fun at the contest Also Mic. Jigglypuff hopped over to Valona, and pulled out a Z-Crystal which was pink. To be continued: A Night Of Faux Beiber Karaoke! Major events *Valona's Chansey evolves into Blissey. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Emily *Eddie *Bella the guinea pig *Glorysia Melody Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Luscmor (Elizabeth's) * Jigglypuff (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Espeon (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Chimerry (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's; evolves) * Blissey (Valona's; newly evolved) * Cinccino (merchandise) Trivia * The first time Glorysia Melody did breaks the fourth wall.